pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pignite
Pignite (Japanese: チャオブー Chaobuu) is a / -type Generation V Pokémon which made its debut in Pokémon Black and White. It is known as the Fire Pig Pokémon. Biology Physiology Pignite is a bipedal pig-like Pokémon that appears to be wearing black spandex tights, similar to a wrestler. Its body is chubby and ovular in shape, and mainly a fiery orange hue. It has brown bands encircling its shoulders, sides, belly, hands, and from the back of its head down its snout. It has yellow bands around its wrists and twisted yellow shapes on its chest. It has two large and brown floppy ears extending from its head and a small, twisted black tail. It has two sharp claws on its hands and one sharp claw on each foot. It has a large pig-like red nose and two sharp teeth that protrude from its lower jaw. Natural abilities Pignite has a blazing fire in its stomach, which it fuels with the food it consumes. As the flame inside its belly grows, Pignite becomes faster. When in trouble, Pignite emits smoke. Evolution Pignite evolves from Tepig, at level 17. It evolves into Emboar at level 36. Game info Pokédex Entries Locations |pokemon = Pignite |blackwhite = Evolve Tepig |bwrarity = None |black2white2=Evolve Tepig. |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites |name = Pignite |bwspr =Pignite BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Pignite BW.gif |b2w2spr =Pignite B2W2.gif |b2w2sprs =Shiny Pignite B2W2.gif |Vback =Pignite BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Pignite BW Back.gif |xyspr = Pignite XY.gif |xysprs=PigniteShinyXY.gif |orasspr = Pignite XY.gif |orassprs=PigniteShinyXY.gif |VIback=PigniteBackXY.gif |VIbacks=PigniteBackShinyXY.gif}} Appearances Anime Pignite makes its debut in Minccino-Neat and Tidy!, as one of Bianca's Pokémon. In Emolga and the New Volt Switch! Bianca and Pignite battle Ash and Snivy before it evolves in later episodes as Emboar for the Unova League. Ash's Tepig evolved into Pignite in Evolution by Fire! in a battle with Ash's Snivy against its previous trainer's Emboar and Heatmor. Trivia * Pignite was first seen on September 1, 2010, when an image containing all of the evolutions of the starter Pokémon was shown on a Japanese forum. It was officially revealed on the October issue of CoroCoro on September 11, 2010. It was the only second evolution of a Generation V starter Pokémon not seen on the beta art of the Best Wishes series. * In PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, Pignite appears in the Cove Town as one of the trainers. After Tepig defeats him in battle, he becomes Tepig's teacher. Origin Pignite is based on a pig or wild boar in a wrestling singlet. Etymology Pignite's English name is a combination of the words "pig" and "ignite." Names in other languages Its Japanese name, Chaobu, seems to come from the Chinese 超 chāo (super) or 炒 chǎo (sauté), and the Japanese 豚 buta (pig); or ブー bū, (oink). Gallery 499Pignite_BW_anime.png 499Pignite Dream.png 499Pignite_PP2.png 499Pignite Pokémon HOME.png Pignite-GO.png ca:Pignite pl:Pignite Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon